


The Chocolate Surprise

by Gabriel_Logan_VII



Category: Mario & Luigi RPG (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Size Difference, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24514426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel_Logan_VII/pseuds/Gabriel_Logan_VII
Summary: A shrunken Peasley has set up a nice snack for Luigi, but things get a little..frisky.
Relationships: Luigi/Mamekku Ouji | Prince Peasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	The Chocolate Surprise

It had been a long time since Peasley had met with his boyfriend Luigi. The two shared an interesting dynamic, Peasley, being prince of the beanbean kingdom, could not accompany his lover on his grand adventures, leaving him stuck at home. During the times when Luigi was also stuck at home during Mario’s adventures, he would travel to the kingdom of beans to visit his significant other. However, during one of these visits, the prince had accidentally eaten a tiny mushroom that Luigi had brought with him, reducing the beanish lad’s size to that of a thimble, big enough to be seen but small enough to be held in one hand.

This change in size led to some interesting changes. The prince was no longer allowed to leave the castle for fear of his own safety. But that didn't stop Luigi from visiting! No, the green-clad man took to visiting more often to ensure that his tiny lover was still alive. And until they could find a cure for his miniscule size, the two would have to spend all their time within the prince’s bedroom. However, lately, after receiving a letter from his boyfriend, the prince wanted to do something to surprise his lover, something splendid and lovely. The heir to the throne requested that on the day of Luigi’s supposed arrival, that chocolate melts be prepared, along with an assortment of fruits and snacks. The day could not come soon enough.

The days seemed to pass slowly, yet quickly at the same time. It was like waiting for christmas, counting down every hour until it was time to rest, then repeating the process upon waking the very next day. And then, at long last, the prince heard the roaring of a plane far, far overhead, the sure sign of his partner’s arrival. Unfortunately for the young man, he couldn’t race to the airstrip as he had in years past. He’d just have to wait. And while he was waiting, one of the many servants of the castle stepped in to place a bowl of melted chocolate on the table, along with an assortment of salty snacks and sliced fruits, with some food items cut into tiny pieces for the shrunken prince. Truly, it smelled wonderful, and he was waiting eagerly for his lover to show.

And finally, finally, the prince heard the telltale sound of boots on tile flooring. The sound of a joyous, tall italian man humming and whistling elatedly. The sounds echoed quite far through the typically empty chambers of the castle, bouncing off tile floors and marble ceilings. And then at last, the gentle knocking of a gloved hand on a wooden door. The green-skinned bean, enthused about his partner’s arrival, stood up on the wooden table and yelled “COME IN!” His tiny voice just barely carrying through the wooden door. The door swung open gently, eased to its new position by the careful arm of the green-clad italian gentleman, who’s face lit up upon seeing Peasley standing next to a plate of snacks and a bowl of chocolate.

The prince ecstatically waved at Luigi, a grin gracing the handsome lad’s features. His lips parted with a hearty “Hello dearest Luigi!! It is lovely to see you again!”

Luigi also returned the gesture with a much smaller wave, closing the door behind him as he came into the fanciful prince’s bedroom, which had also become Luigi’s guest room. “Hello to you too Princey, I hope you’ve been okay? Sorry I haven’t visited in a while, my vacation to that big hotel went longer than I’d wanted. We ran into a bit of a hiccup..”

As Luigi kneeled on the ground in front of the table the prince stood on, the golden haired man shook his head, simply stating, “No, no, don’t you apologize! I’m just glad to see my big green bean in one piece!”

The plumber’s cheeks filled with a light shade of pink at the prince’s cute nickname for him. Rubbing the back of his head and smiling he thanked the prince for being so understanding, then leaned down to kiss his tiny boyfriend. The beanish prince also craned himself upwards, pressing his miniscule lips against Luigi’s giant ones. The two’s lips met in an adorable expression of love for one another.

After a few moments of ample chatter between the two lovebirds, they decided to at last eat the food that had been laid out for them. The prince took to eating crumbs of bread and the tiny pieces of fruit that had been prepared for him, while luigi dipped his foods in the chocolate. An adorable expression of enjoyment quickly overtook his face, and he squealed gently at the taste of chocolate in his mouth.

After a bit of time, the snacks and fruit had all vanished, leaving Luigi and Peasley alone with a bowl of chocolate. They’d prepared too much, apparently. Peasley sighed, crossing his arms and wondering, “What should we do with this chocolate?”

Nervously, Luigi quickly looked back and forth between the prince and the bowl of sweet candy, until he finally worked up the courage to relay his idea to his significant other. “Um..Princey. I have an idea..” Curious, the prince met Luigi’s gaze, tipping his head to the side. “What is it darling?” the royal bean questioned.

After a moment’s silence Luigi, nervously rubbing his hands, meekly asked, “Could you get undressed? I’d like to try something.” At first the prince was apprehensive, but..this is his boyfriend making this request. Nothing could go bad here! So, happily, he obliged, removing his tiny tailored clothing and leaving them in a miniature pile on the wood table. Luigi carefully removed his gloves, then, just as cautiously, plucked up the prince off the table. He slowly moved the prince over the bowl of chocolate and dipped him into it, coating his lower half in smooth, sweet candy. The prince squirmed uncomfortably at first, as the sensation of chocolate covering one’s nethers is incredibly lewd and strange. Upon being lifted out of the delectable substance, it thickly dripped off of his legs, falling back into the bowl below.

Luigi made sure to wait, not wanting to dirty or stain any part of the prince’s bedroom, and once the chocolate ceased dripping as much, he slid the prince’s lower half into his mouth, and his pursed, soft lips began pulsing and suctioning around the young bean’s waist, his tongue caressing over his slender legs and his thighs and hips, and his nethers, cleaning off all of the delicious residue. Meanwhile, the prince squirmed and moaned as the large tongue laved over him, feeling extra vulnerable because of his arms being held over his head.

Once Luigi had completely cleaned off the prince’s bottom half, he carefully lowered the blushing, panting prince into the bowl once again, dunking him further, up to his belly button, then slid the prince back between his lips so he could clean him off again. This sensation was incredibly pleasing to the prince, who could not help but let out a quiet moan of delight as his throbbing member was toyed with. Luigi once more pulled the prince from between his soft lips, a small smack being heard as the bean’s feet left the orifice.

“Luigi,” gasped the prince. “I-I know this is dangerous but can we go further?” The prince’s blush deepened as he made the request, and Luigi gave him a knowing smile. He’d prepared for this, he’d been thinking about it for a while now. “Sure thing princey, I’ve already got something prepared for the occasion~” Luigi eased the prince back onto the table and reached into his pocket, fishing for something. When he removed his hand from his pocket, he was holding a tiny yellow pill, with rainbowy edges. He placed it on the table, right in front of the prince, saying, “Eat this, it’ll protect you from my stomach.”

The prince heaved up the pill, which was roughly a quarter size of his body, and began munching it down like a cookie. It tasted somewhat lemony, with a hint of metal behind it. Once he swallowed, his body tingled for several moments, eliciting a shiver from the bean. Again, Luigi plucked the prince off of the table and dunked him in the bowl of chocolate, above nipple level this time. Once he was done dripping candy into the bowl, Luigi stuck out his tongue and tipped his head backwards, dangling the prince above his open maw. His throat pulsed as he swallowed, foreshadowing what the prince would experience soon.

He placed the prince upon his tongue and drew it into his mouth, closing his jaw and hips lips, sealing the beanish lad inside of his mouth, and plunging him into almost complete darkness. Luigi hummed in delight at the taste of the prince and the chocolate on his tongue, using the appendage and the roof of his mouth to turn the young man over in his mouth, eagerly sucking and slurping the candy off of his lover.

Peasley squealed and squirmed as he was pressed up against the roof of his boyfriend’s mouth, his hair becoming wet and matted against his skin. It didn't take long for Luigi's saliva to break down the chocolate, and Luigi swallowed, the chocolatey residue being pulled to his stomach, partially pulling Peasley closer to his throat, which pulsed as the muscles dragged down the food. Luigi took a moment to get his breath back, then swallowed again, pulling a highly aroused peasley down into his throat.

It was a sensation unlike any Peasley had felt before, with the exception of Luigi’s mouth, which he had just been in. The muscles of Luigi’s throat massaged and pressed on Peasley from all sides, squeezing on him and coating him with leftover drool from Luigi’s mouth. The prince’s heart beat quickly as he descended towards the dark, fleshy pit below him, his shaft throbbing in anticipation as he was brought ever deeper with each of Luigi’s additional swallows.

And at last he was deposited inside of the green-clad man’s stomach which was half full with greenish gold fluids, swiftly breaking down all that entered the space. However, Peasley felt nothing but a gentle tingling and great warmth around him, the pill he’d eaten earlier turning him invincible to the effects of Luigi’s stomach. Meanwhile Luigi had begun laying on his bed, his eyes half lidded as he rubbed his belly, which caused the stomach wall in front of peasley to cave inwards slightly. The italian purred to himself. “How is it in there, Peasley?~” He asked, despite knowing that the prince would not be able to answer, because Luigi could simply not hear him.

The prince’s consciousness faded, lulled to sleep by the sound of Luigi’s heartbeat above him, and the sound of churning from deep under him. He fell into a deep sleep. When he eventually reopened his eyes, he was back out of the hot, moist confines of Luigi’s body, being cradled in a tiny cloth close to Luigi’s chest. He was completely dry and clean of any chocolate which had gone with him to Luigi’s stomach. The prince turned his gaze up to Luigi’s face, who smiled and kissed the tiny bean on the head. “Glad you’re finally awake, princey! That was fun!” The prince just nodded and smiled warmly up at his lover, who asked, “Wanna go again?~”


End file.
